All's Fair in Love and War
by Elentaari
Summary: Harhar >D I found a fic I had been working on before I left...not sure what the plot is yet, but it's a cute little romance between K/IY...it's a pretty good read ^_^v Pretty funny later on...I'll update as often as possible X_x Tata! Read, 'tis good...I
1. Oops

Disclaimer: Not mine, although I wish they were…   


All's Fair in Love and War: Oops…   


A/N: Hey guys…Thought I'd write a real Inu-Yasha fanfic instead of a one-timer. Yey chapters! *huzzahs* ^0^   
  


The sun shone brightly in the spring air. A small, warm breeze swayed the leaves of the trees and made their trunks creak with old age. A few song birds flew from the canopy of the Inu-Yasha forest at the sound of a very long and aggravated roar. A few birds chirped that hopped around the Bone Eaters Well chose not to notice, since the cry seemed to be far enough away. They ruffled their feathers in the early evening sun and pecked at some specks of food they found on the ground. The ground shook at little and one bird looked up just in time to scurry out of the way as one white tennis shoe hit the ground where it's head would have been. 

"KAGOME! DON'T YOU DARE LEA—" 

"OSUWARI!"   
  
Inu-Yasha's face met the grass with a sickening crack. Kagome, huffing and puffing, scrambled over the edge of the well and let herself fall as a very pissed hanyou spat insults into the dirt. 

He pulled himself off the ground and clutched his back. That was the seventeenth time she had done that in the last ten minutes. 

"Fine! Leave! I don't care!" Inu-Yasha yelled into the well. Miroku and Sango watched form a safe distance as the dog demon fell back to the ground, grappling his aching back. Shippo bounded up to his two friends and snickered at the poor half-breed. 

"One more "sit" and Inu-Yasha wouldn't have survived," Miroku said solemnly. Sango nodded in agreement and they both walked forward, the little kistune clinging to the lady exterminator's shoulder. When they reached Inu-Yasha's side, the fox stuck his tongue out and began to run as the hanyou sprang to his feet and began to chase him around the small clearing. 

"AH! GOMEN NE! (A/N: Gomen ne means "I'm sorry") GOMEN NE!" Shippo cried. Inu-Yasha held him by the tail and used him as a punching bag until Sango hit him on the head with Hairakotsu. (A/N: I think that's what her boomerang is called, anyway ^^;;) 

"Bitch." 

"Inu-Yasha, don't call Sango-sama such profound names," Miroku said stiffly. Inu-Yasha growled and dropped Shippo from his grasp. He couldn't believe all these imbeciles. Leaning against the Bone Eaters Well, he crossed his legs and arms and pouted. 

"What's wrong with you?! You always sulk when Kagome leaves and then you up and push her away! I DON'T GET YOU!! DON'T YOU WANT TO BE WITH YOUR WOMAN?!" Shippo yelled. Inu-Yasha growled and the boy ran, screaming, back to Kaede's hut. 

Inu-Yasha still sat, thinking. Miroku stepped a bit closer and Sango ran after Shippo. The monk sat about two yards away from Inu-Yasha, as to not invade personal space. 

"I think you should tell Kagome how you really feel," he sighed knowingly. Inu-Yasha's ears perked up and he stuttered. 

"W-what are you suggesting, monk?! W-what do you think I 'really' feel?!" he screamed uncertainly, balling his hand into a fist, ready to take a swing. 

"I suppose you need more time," Miroku shook his head, disappointed. Inu-Yasha was at a loss as to what the priest was actually talking to him about. Miroku stood up and started walking toward the village. 

"Oi! Monk! I'm not done with you!" 

"Another day, Inu-Yasha," he replied, holding his hand up in a halting matter. 

The dog demon contemplated following Miroku, but decided against it and jumped in the well…His excuse: Kagome's time wasn't full of stupid losers like Miroku and Shippo…   
  
  


A/N: Bleh…I'm sick…X_x;; Sorry…It'll actually develop into something after the next chapter or so. I just can't comprehend anything at the moment…   



	2. Women and Their Complications

Disclaimer: I hate these things =-=;; One would think that if you're reading an Inu-Yasha fanfiction you must be a fan, therefore you also know that Inu-Yasha is owned, created, and illustrated by the Almighty Rumiko Takahashi…but maybe I'm asking for too much here XBB   
  


AFLW: Women and Their Complications   


A/N: Hiya, so my nose is still on the fritz and I have a droning headache, but I'm going to try and make this something…I still don't know what it's really going to be about really. Here are my thoughts: Regular kickass Inu-Yasha type thing…one twist, Inu-Yasha will be 18 (actually 68, but bear with me) in two months or so. He has to choose a wife otherwise he will a) be unable to take a mate, b) become a full-demon drone (didn't ever really need the shikon no tama for that one), c) loose power over the Tetsusaiga…I like letter c myself, considering (if you've seen the second season) Toutougama threatened to take it away anyway. He also kinda contains the will of Inu-Yasha's father, so it would make sense…just want your opinion! ^_^v   
  


  
Shippo buried his face into the chest plate of Sango's exterminator uniform. Steam rose from a small pot Kaede had bubbling in the middle of her floor above the fire and the top of the kettle shook a little from the pressure. The three of them sat in silence and merely glanced up at Miroku as he walked through the beaded entrance to the small abode. 

Sighing, the monk sat, cross-legged on the floor across from Sango. He closed his eyes and meditated for a while and no one protested. 

"Kaede-babaa?" came a small, muffled voice. 

"Yes, Shippo?" 

"Why is Inu-Yasha so mean?" he asked pathetically, pulling his face away from Sango's shoulder. His eyes gleamed with tears and the old woman shook her head. 

"He's confused." 

Shippo's eyes became slits and he crossed his boyish arms irritably. 

"He's always been confused," he growled, earning a small laugh from Kaede. 

~*~ 

Kagome huffed into her room and slammed the door shut in Sota's face. He ran downstairs to his mother, crying loudly and his sister rolled her eyes, plopping down on her bed. 

"Baka," she whispered to herself. She fumed about the recent argument with Inu-Yasha and jumped at the sound of the telephone. She immediately looked at her window, waiting for the demon boy to jump through the glass. Any unusual sound make her look for his protection. It made Kagome laugh bitterly at herself to think that she thought the phone was a demon's cry… 

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother's voice calling up to her. Miako was on the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Kagome?! I'm surprised you're available!" 

"Why's that?" she said with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Grandpa must have really done it now. 

"Your grandpa said you had parvo-virus! He said it had been spreading around…" 

Miako's voice was drowned out by the sound of…well, you remember that sinking feeling? It plummeted…Kagome's mind went from dark to fire. Parvo-virus! Of all things! Only DOGS could get Parvo-virus! Good thing Miako didn't know that… 

Kagome started laughing at a cruel thought and Miako stopped rambling.   
"Kagome? Are you…alright?" 

Kagome couldn't answer her right away. She completely slipped on her next comment. 

"Gomen, Miako! I was just thinking about Inu-Yas—" she stopped dead in her tracks. Miako gasped on the other line and spoke in hushed whispers. 

"Kagome…is that your boyfriend's name?" One could almost see Miako's hand by her mouth, whispering in her friend's ear in the school yard. 

"No! He's insolent, stupid, violent, selfish…I would never be with someone like that!" Kagome said nervously and strangely happy. 

"But you said that your boyfriend was insolent, stupid, violent, and selfish! Those were almost your exact words the other day!" 

Kagome quickly protested and said goodbye, chucking the phone down the stairs at her little brother, who immediately scampered out of the way. 

~*~ 

Inu-Yasha sat in a concealed branch of the tree outside Kagome's window. His ears twitched with hurt and drooped slightly on the sides of his head. Shaking away his emotions he pouted angrily. 

"Keh." 

Her words kept repeating in his head. He revelled in them, dowsed himself in them until he sniffed the air. Looking down, he screamed and scrambled away from Kagome's eyes glaring up at him. 

"INU-YASHA! What are you doing in my yard!?!?!" she yelled, obviously peeved. Inu-Yasha jumped down from his perch and stood in her face, screaming just as loudly. 

"I'M NOT INSOLENT!" he yelled on impulse. Kagome sizzled and clenched her hands into white fists. 

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING?!" 

"DON'T BE STUPID! I JUST CAME TO TAKE YOU BACK, BAKA!"   
"I'M NOT GOING BACK! I HAVE TESTS TOMORROW!" Kagome bellowed. 

"YES YOU ARE, WOMAN!" Inu-Yasha growled. 

"AND I'M NOT STUPID!" 

"NEITHER AM I!" Kagome stopped mid-scream and looked at Inu-Yasha's eyes. They were sad. She immediately bit her lip. How would she like it if someone called her stupid behind her back?…Shuffling her feet, Kagome mumbled an apology. 

"Gomen ne, Inu-Yasha. I shouldn't have said those things…" 

Inu-Yasha smirked and folded his arms neatly.   
  
"I suppose I could forgive you," he said, his nose high in the air. He liked having the power. The hanyou cringed and the sound of the beginning of Kagome's 'sit' command, but was saved by her mother's voice.   
  
"Kagome! Dinner! Why don't you invite your friend in?!" she yelled, waving to them. Obliged, Kagome shrugged to Inu-Yasha and they walked inside. For all of dinner, Kagome wouldn't look him in the eyes. Inu-Yasha watched her carefully and was sure not so say anything, in case she blew a fuse and "sat" him on the sushi plate. Geez…women and their stupid complications…   
  
  


A/N: Abrupt ending, yes I know…It continues in the next chapter, (obviously) but it seemed to be getting pointless…o.o;;   
  
  



	3. a sibling moment

Disclaimer: nada, zilch, not mine  
  
AFLW: A Sibling Moment  
  
A/N: Okay, is it just me, or has anyone else been reminded of the word "flower" when looking at AFLW??? Which in turn reminds one of the 60s and hippies...and then Inu-Yasha as such a person/demon...then Austin Powers...and then an Austin Powers/Inu-Yasha moment??? Or was that just my head ?XB;;;;  
  
Inu-Yasha sat and watched....sat and...well, watched...then sat and sneezed a bit, wriggled (his butt was starting to hurt) and readjusted his highly sensitive nose. "There's nothing to do at night, it seems..." He drifted in and out of a small slumber with his arms crossed. With boredom rapidly creeping over Inu Yasha, he began to ponder over the night's events. Or rather...incidences:  
  
They weren't events. Events are supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to hear her call me...call me...stupid, violent, insolent, and selfish...He spat out the words in his mind, feeling ashamed. He tried to tell himself that he didn't care, but then retorted his thoughts with the fact that he wouldn't still be tihnking about it if it didn't matter. He silently hit his head against the tree's trunk rythmically screaming to himself, baka, baka, baka, baka...  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome lay with her face planted in her pillow breathing laboriously due to the lack of oxygen. She punched the innocent, fluffy goodness of her mattress and comforter, trying to convince herself that the goat in her would win an internal war. She knew she was to blame for the low-pressing ears of Inu Yasha and the droop in his shoulders earlier that night and as much as she'd rather push it aside, she knew her remarks left a scar on the hanyou's pride. Taking a deep breath, Kagome screamed into her goose feathers and cloth.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this. That...that...oooooooh!!!" she said frustratedly. Kagome was definitely not having a good few days... Not bothering to put on her day clothes (yes, she was wearing pajamas at two in the morning...zaney, huh?), she walked to her mom's room and heard a small, groggy groan in acknowledgement. Her mother, probably asleep, had said that Kagome could go back to the Sengoku Jidai. Turning around, Kagome stumbled over her brother and she cursed silently to herself.  
  
"Sota, what are you doing out here?" she breathed. Everything was getting worse by the minute...until she heard a faint sniffling and her brother's voice muffled by a stuffed nose. He had been crying.  
  
"Are...are you really going back?" he asked smally. Kagome's face softened and she sat down next to him in the dark, in the hallway. She hugged him and he cried against her chest.  
  
"I...I have to, Sota. Inu Yasha needs his shard detector," she said bitterly. She shoook her head. He wasn't like that. So Kagome corrected herself with a soft laugh and a sigh (and a smile, but Sota couldn't see that), "I need to get back to Inu Yasha. I'm afraid I haven't been the nicest perso--" She was suddenly cut off by a meak plea...  
  
"I..I p-promise not to be a bad brother anymore if you suh-stay! I-it's because of...me that you always leave, i-isn't it?!" Sota sobbed, rubbing away his salty tears and wiping them on his pajama bottoms. Kagome could hardly believe what she was hearing. She wrapped her arms around Sota's small, wracked body and slowly calmed him down.  
  
"No...No, Sota! I have to leave. I have to finish what I started! I wish I could stay here with you more often...but I...I can't waste anymore time making myself comfortable...I have to get the rest of the shards before something really bad happens! Like...like a big scarey demon getting them all!" she said in a rumbling voice, tickling her little brother and making him laugh through the stopped-up sounds of his sniffling nose. In a tumbled heap, Kagome smiled for the first time in two days. And she laughed. And she was glad to be with her brother for once. He really isn't a bad brother all the time..., she thought to herself.  
  
"Well anyway, Sota," Kagome said, standing up. Her little brother beamed up at her as she dusted off her pajama pants and hoisted him into the air. "I have to leave now. I have some things to take care of before I leave." Sota nodded and Kagome could hear his feet padding along the wooden floors to his room and quietly shuffled down the stairs. She walked to the refridgerator and clenched her eyes shut at the glaring light as she grappled for a container of leftover ramen and chucked it in her pack with all of her other things, including the three remaining ramen packages from the cubbard. She also grabbed her history book and a binder of studying material...she was falling behind in her classes again.  
  
(Random A/N: YEY IT'S RAINING!!!! XD~~~ *looks dumbly out the window as a tree is struck by lighting and tail flicks happily* Heehee *^_^*)  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha was slowly falling asleep again. He wouldn't move from his spot until Kagome came back...as usual. He wanted to be the first to see her. He bowed his head and made a motion to himself as though he was preparing to crack it open on the tree he leaned against. He had to finally admit to himself that no matter how mad or crummy she made him feel, he'd always want to see her...Sleep overcame Inu Yasha as he pondered how soft he had become.  
  
Kagome pushed her pack out of the well and gasped for breath as she tumbled over the edge. She had a few things she meant to keep in the Sengoku Jidai with her this time and they were unbelievably heavy. Exhausted and extremely tired, Kagome looked up at the God Tree. Inu Yasha was on one of the top most branches; Kagome  
  
could see a hint of red in the darkness of the leaves. Pushing against the side of the well and shuffling the bag across the ground, the girl kept her eyes fixated on the red. It wasn't moving; Inu Yasha must have still been asleep.  
  
"Man, this is getting heavier and heavier..." Kagome breathed. She gave one more courageous push of her bad and when it didn't budge, she collapsed at the foot of the God Tree. She meant to only rest for a minute and regain her strength to push it to Kaede's, but before she could prevent herself, a most welcome and warm sleep overtook her and some twenty feet abover, Inu Yasha's ear twitched in his sleep. He thought he had heard Kagome and smelled her nearby, but he always did in his  
  
dreams...  
  
A/N: Short? XB Sorry...I meant for it to be longer, but hey...I'm known for my short chapters (unfortunately) ^^;; 


End file.
